


Pull

by gothgirlmahi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hair Braiding, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlmahi/pseuds/gothgirlmahi
Summary: Thor really likes when you play with his hair. Neither of you mind the moment being watched.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Pull

Well practiced fingers threaded deftly through your lover’s hair as you braided it. A movie neither of you was paying attention to played on the TV screen on low volume. Thor was sitting on the floor between your legs, eyes closed in contentment while you did his hair. You were completely focused in your task, weaving together the small braids you often put in his blond locks.

It was a bit of a ritual for you all. A calming and intimate scene. Doing his hair was a way of showing your affection, showing how much you loved every part of him. It made you feel special, being the only one allowed to get your hands in that pretty mane. On his end, it made him feel like you cared. Being taken care of wasn’t a feeling he got often, but you were always able to provide that peace of mind for him.

Thor murmured something below you and the only words you could make out were “my love.” You hummed happily and finished off another braid. Your fingers stroked through his hair and to his scalp, scratching lightly, before you moved to section off another area of his hair. When you tugged to pull the strands together, a groan left Thor’s throat.

“Do you like that, baby?” you spoke softly to him, your voice barely a whisper. The lights in the room were low, bathing him in an almost golden light while you admired his form.

His top half was bare. His warm skin pressed against your legs, making you feel even closer to him. The lower half of his body was covered by low riding jeans, the kind the kind you were always ready to pull off of him.

“You know I like it,” he said back to you, a jovial lift in his voice. You had to smile. Making him feel good made you feel good.

As you continued, Thor made little noises of pleasure. Movement of his hand caught your attention and you looked down to see him palming himself through his jeans.

“You really like it,” you said. Thor didn’t say anything, but he turned to press a kiss to your inner thigh. His warm breath hit your skin in a small sigh. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid his hand in.

For a moment, you almost forgot you were in the common room. A very public area your teammates could walk into at any time. Slips of the mind like that were common when it came to you and Thor. Just his presence always seemed to send you somewhere else.

“We could go to bed,” you suggested. Thor shook his head.

“I want to stay right here. With your hands in my hair.”

You finished another braid and put it to the side. With both hands, you curled your fingers against his scalp and started massaging. Thor’s head fell to lean on your thigh while he touched himself.

“We’ll get caught,” you warned him. But you didn’t really care. You were too mesmerized by the euphoric expression on his face. Thor shook his head, reaching to push his pants down further, just enough to pull his cock out.

“It’s late,” he said, voice low and attractive.

Your heart rate picked up and you bit your lip, watching him intensely. His hand wrapped around his thick shaft and your mind grew foggy with lust.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” you murmured.

Thor was right. It was nighttime. The others typically only came here during the day. You would probably be fine.

You cursed, looking down at your hands. The braid you worked on was uneven, courtesy of your wandering eyes. You unraveled it quickly and made another part. Thor let out a light groan as your fingers danced on his scalp. It was hard to pay attention to braiding, so you stopped. Opting instead to run your fingers across his hairline while your other hand traced down his jaw.

With a tug of your hand, Thor’s head was thrown back in your lap. His mouth parted slightly in pleasure as he jacked off. You were in awe, watching both of his hands twist around his thick shaft.

He was too perfect. Like he was carved with intent from a slab of marble. Even his cock was pretty. Every movement of his was sure and strong. Godly. There was never a time when you didn’t desperately want him. Even now your thighs squirmed are the thought of what he could do to you. The dampness in your panties was a reminder of the countless times he had taken you, made you see galaxies far beyond what any mortal man could accomplish.

As much as you wanted him, you wouldn’t interrupt a show this good.

Your eyes were drawn to a change of light at the doorway and your breath caught in your chest. Even in the low light, you could see Clint was there. Just watching. He didn’t look especially scandalized or shocked. Just…intrigued. The two of you made quick eye contact before you looked back at Thor.

His eyes were closed, enraptured in bliss. You weren’t sure if he saw Clint. Thor’s grip was tight as he fisted his cock, deep grunts rumbling in his chest while one hand caressed his balls. From this position you could admire the curve of his lips and could imagine how red and kiss swollen they usually were when you all had sex. The muscles of his arms contracted and stretched beautifully with every move of his hands.

You pulled his hair, hard. His back arched away from you in the throes of pleasure. You looked back at Clint, who was relaxed as he stood in the doorway, simply watching.

“Baby, I love watching you stroke that thick cock. You’re doing so good. I love you so much.”

Thor let out a moan that sounded something like your name, muffled into the skin of your thigh. His hands worked faster, circling around the head of his cock and twisting. His moans grew louder, almost into growling. You could tell he was close.

One of your hands was still in his hair, playfully pulling. The other traced down his jawline again and until it was wrapped around his neck. You put a bit of pressure on his throat.

“Harder,” he gasped out. You nodded, pressing even harder to appease him.

“Are you gonna cum for me, baby? I want you to cum all over your hands. Make it messy for me,” you stared directly at Clint as you spoke, “and maybe when you’re done I’ll clean you up with my mouth.”

Clint let out a barely audible gasp at your words, before his eyes were on Thor, who was steadily falling apart. The soft waves of his hair tickled your legs while his head thrashed around. You tightened your hand around his neck and his hips jerked up unsteadily into his grip.

His blue eyes open slowly, staring at you intently.

“Pull my hair,” he demanded in his deep lustful voice. You couldn’t help but listen, twisting your fingers through the strands and pulling harder than all the other times. The strangled moan that escaped his lips had you gasping. Hot white cum seemed to pour out of him, covering his hand, himself and the floor. His thighs shook as he came, wringing every last ounce out of his cock. It seemed to be never ending. He kept stroking himself, until the spurts of cum finally stopped.

Thor looked up at you, breathless from his orgasm. You pressed a kiss to his lips. Both of you looked to the doorway, now empty.

“I wonder if our friend enjoyed the show,” Thor said, a playful smile gracing his face. You stroked his cheek softly.

“I’m sure he did.”


End file.
